The band (frequency band) available in the Bluetooth communication is limited to 2.4 GHz. For example, there is a problem that, in the case that a terminal having a function to output audio by the Bluetooth communication is outputting audio by using an audio profile for the Bluetooth communication, if a profile other than the audio profile is used, the possibility of the audio being interrupted (hereinafter, referred to as “sound skipping”) while being output becomes higher. Here, the term “audio” includes music and other sounds.
In order to address the above problem, there is conventionally disclosed a technology in which sound skipping is prevented by storing and playing back audio data and thereby limiting the data packet of music streaming data, on a time axis (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Further, there is disclosed a technology in which sound skipping is prevented by, in the case that an audio profile is used, prohibiting use of other profile itself which handles a large amount of information (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
In addition, there is disclosed a technology in which wireless communication means is chosen depending on a load (process content) of a process under execution (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).